


7 Months

by redledgers



Series: Next Generation [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A little filler, F/M, Feelings, Natasha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the 7 months Natasha ran from Clint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Months

She didn't feel bad about leaving Clint, but she wasn't happy with herself for making the choice. She holed herself up in a safe house she'd kept from Clint, a small townhouse just outside of New Haven, Connecticut. Close enough to a hospital to get there by herself.

She lay in bed, rubbing her stomach. She had to make the decision on her own. “What do you want?” she whispered, then flinched. Was she talking to Clint or...? She turned onto her side and closed her eyes tight, wishing this was all a dream, that she didn't need to make a choice.

She started calling the baby мой ангел and wanted to slap herself for becoming attached.

Five months in and she still didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby. She went to checkups because she wanted to make sure everything was fine. And maybe she secretly wanted things to change.

She had left her phone when she left Clint. All the better. It was easier when she didn't have to think about what he wanted. And what he wanted was probably the thing she didn't want.

Seven months later and she knew something was wrong, the baby was early. “It's alright, мой ангел. Everything's going to be alright,” she murmured in between contractions. “Excuse me?” she said to the nurse in the room. “Could you call someone for me and let them know I'm here?”

The nurse smiled. “Of course.”

Natasha closed her eyes. “мой ангел, daddy's going to be here,” she whispered, rubbing her swollen stomach. “He's going to love you.”

And he did.


End file.
